This invention generally relates to identifying user interactions with content items in a digital magazine, and more particularly to creating a description of interactions with a content item that aggregates interactions with a content item across multiple digital magazines.
Many online platforms allow a user to view content items, such as news articles and videos. Often, a particular content item is accessible through multiple platforms or online communities. For example, the particular content item is posted on a website, a news aggregator, and a social media site. Many online services also frequently allow users to interact with content items. Example interactions with content items include posting comments and viewing comments from other users. Comments allow users to discuss the content item and see how other users are responding to the content item.
With conventional online services, a user accessing a content item through one online system is limited to viewing other user interactions with the content item that occurred via the same online system. For example, a user accessing a news article posted on a specific website is not able to view comments on the news article posted on other websites to which the news article was posted. Hence, using conventional online systems, a user accessing a content item via a particular online platform seeking to view interactions (e.g., comments) with the content item received by another online platform would need to manually access the other online platform, identify the content item on the other online platform, and view the interactions with the content item. Accordingly, users of traditional online services are unable to readily identify interactions with a content item performed via various online services to which the content item is posted.